1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium guide elevating device that is provided with a medium guide unit that is moved to a first position or to a second position by power that drives a motor in forward rotation or in reverse rotation in a recording apparatus that performs recording on a recording medium by discharging ink from a recording head provided in a recording unit, a recording apparatus that is provided with the medium guide elevating device, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Here, the liquid ejecting apparatus includes not only a recording apparatus, such as an ink jet recording apparatus, a copying machine, or a facsimile, that ejects ink from a recording head, which serves as a liquid ejecting head, to record images on a recording material, such as recording paper, but also an apparatus that ejects a liquid corresponding to an intended purpose, instead of ink, from a liquid ejecting head, which corresponds to the above mentioned recording head, onto a liquid ejected target material corresponding to the recording material, to attach liquid to the liquid ejected target material. In addition to the recording head, the liquid ejecting head can be a color material ejecting head used for manufacturing a color filter for a liquid crystal display, an electrode material (conductive paste) ejecting head used for forming an electrode for an organic EL display or a field emission display (FED), a bio-organic material ejecting head used for manufacturing a bio-chip, or a sample ejecting head that ejects a sample as a precision pipette. Furthermore, the recording apparatus includes an ink jet printer, a wire dot printer, a laser printer, a line printer, a copying machine, a facsimile, or the like.
In an existing art, as described in Japanese Patent No. 3695661, there is a recording apparatus that is able to record images on a label face of an optical disk using a tray. The recording apparatus is provided with a manually openable and closable tray guide at a front face of the recording apparatus for guiding the tray. Specifically, the tray guide is provided, when it is opened, to guide the tray to a recording unit that is located upstream in a direction in which a recording medium is transported during recording and, after recording is performed, to receive the tray that is sent from the recording unit to the downstream side. Then, when recording is performed on a normal sheet of paper, the tray guide is configured to be retracted so that the tray guide is closed.
In addition, in order to detect an open/close state of the tray guide, a tray guide open/close sensor is provided. Then, it is determined whether the tray guide is closed or not, and it is determined whether recording is performed onto the optical disk or not. For example, even when recording may be performed onto the optical disk, and when recording data are intended for a cut sheet that is fed from an automatic sheet feeder (ASF), recording is prohibited onto the cut sheet so as to prevent sheet jam and, in addition, unnecessary recording is prevented from being performed onto the optical disk.
However, the tray guide open/close sensor is configured to enter an on state when the tray guide is closed and to enter an off state when the tray guide is opened. That is, there is a possibility that the position of the tray guide, which is being opened or closed, cannot be determined. In other words, the sensor enters an off state when the tray guide is located at a position other than the closed state, so that there is a possibility that the opened state of the tray guide cannot be reliably detected. As a result, even when the tray guide is actually not in an opened state, that is, when it is not allowed to perform recording onto the optical disk, there is a possibility that the recording apparatus determines, through the tray guide open/close sensor, that the tray guide is opened and recording may be performed onto the optical disk, and then performs recording.